


Stray Dogs

by junko



Series: the distance between us [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows “Other Duties as Assigned.” Here, a frustrated Renji Abarai finds a less complicated way to relieve his tension than Byakuya Kuchiki.  Meanwhile Gin Ichimaru, as usual, stirs up trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: pre-Soul Society arc, though some knowledge of that storyline would be helpful. Some light Renji back story spoilage.
> 
> Rating: Explicit (eventually). Extraordinarily lewd language, adult situations, sexual situations, and a graphic, if humorous, threesome.
> 
> Note on characterization of Gin Ichimaru -- I came into Bleach fandom via the Anime (subbed) and, consequently, am always startled by the Americanization of the way he talks. I completely understand that he's got an uneducated accent in Japanese, but it just jars my brain when that's translated with the "ain't"s and such. Having never heard the dubbed, I don't know if he's played with a soft Southern drawl (which I could kind of see,) or what. Imagine what you need, however.

Byakuya Kuchiki’s lips tingled from the bruising kiss Renji Abarai had placed there before storming out of the office. Absently, his fingers traced the spot. At the same moment, his eyebrows knitted slowly together…

He dares?

Such impudence!

Byakuya pulled himself to his feet sharply, only to find his limbs as disobedient as his lieutenant. Reaching out a hand, he steadied himself against a nearby bookshelf. How much sake had he consumed? No matter. Abarai had walked out without permission, when there were things… unfinished. Clearly, that one needed to be reminded of his station.

Something white on the floor caught Byakuya’s eye. Renji’s scarf… or, really it was little more than a rag that he usually kept tied around his head when he couldn’t afford those ridiculous sunglasses he seemed to prefer. The lieutenant had abandoned it in his sudden flight from the office. Byakuya stooped to pick it up, careful of his wobbly legs. Almost unthinkingly he brought it to his nose, as if to catch the other man’s scent. Sharp. Crude. A decidedly uncivilized odor, but also… what? A spice… something rather strong, almost audacious?

Yes, that described Abarai well.

Byakuya’s fist curled around the rag.

Making it to the office door proved surprisingly difficult for a man so usually in control of his own body. Byakuya flung the door aside violently. Clutching at the frame, he almost shouted after his lieutenant. His mouth opened, but, before completely humiliating himself with such an unseemly outburst, he snapped it shut.

The evening air coming in off the courtyard was cool and refreshing. The scent of rain mingled with that of plum blossoms, newly bloomed. Byakuya took in several deliberate, careful breaths to steady his trembling body. The moon shone down, cool, detached. He drank in the steadiness of its distant light. Yet he could not quite banish the heat that the image of Renji’s naked upper body had flushed out. Its raw power, so rough and ready… and those intriguing tattoos, like tiger stripes or lightning strikes, which dared to entice Byakuya’s gaze ever downward.

Damn that man for making him lose his composure so.

He would track down the undisciplined Abarai and teach him a lesson.

 

#

 

Renji Abarai was out of the 6th division barracks and in the streets of the Seireitei before he realized he was still half-naked. His knuckles were white where he clutched at the waist of his shihakushô. The sheath of his zanpaktō was slick with the sweat of his palms.

Damn it!

He ducked into the nearest alley. Letting his back rest against the cool plaster, he tried, unsuccessfully, to calm his breathing. He carefully rested his zanpaktō against the wall. Gripping the belt in his teeth, he shouldered back into his robes.

What the hell had just happened?

Had he really kissed his captain? On the mouth? And then, for all intents and purposes, told him to go fuck himself? Had he completely lost his mind? Or, perhaps, any hope of ever advancing?

Worse, he still had a raging hard on.

A shadow blocked the pale moonlight, causing Renji to look up. Leaning curiously into the alley was a slender form. Renji’s eyes widened when he saw the white haori billowing in the light breeze, thinking for a horrible moment that Byakuya had caught up with him already. But, they narrowed instantly when he recognized the short silver hair and constantly smug expression.

Gin Ichimaru.

Of all the cursed luck.

“My dear Renji,” Gin said, in that annoying sing-song way he had. “Whatever are you doing out here, so…” Thin eyebrows raised suggestively, “…underdressed?”

Renji turned away to hide his erection, and jammed his zanpakutō into the belt he’d just finished tying. “Fuck off, Ichimaru.”

“Now, now. No need to be so rude. Though you should try to remember: it’s Captain Ichimaru now.”

So it was. Damn all these captains anyway. Renji bit his lip and managed to not to say anything, crude or otherwise. Instead, he waited to see if Ichimaru would call him out for insubordination. Instead, Ichimaru stepped further into the alley, as though to block Renji’s exit. Renji’s thumb slid over the release on his sword, but Ichimaru made no other overt threat. He simply put his hands behind his back and… smiled.

Renji gritted his teeth under the onslaught of that creepy grin.

“You never did say,” Ichimaru said at last. “Where you were headed at this hour in such…uh, distress?”

Where _had_ he been going other than  away from the tension of Byakuya’s office? He most certainly would not tell Ichimaru that. He raised a hand to his neck and shrugged as casually as he could muster. “Eh. Party at the 11th division barracks. You know how it is.”

It was an easy lie. When wasn’t there a party there? And, frankly, it sounded like a fine place to be going after all. He could really use a drink. Or several.

Ichimaru’s smile never faltered. Instead, the captain watched him silently. He felt Ichimaru’s reistsu crawling over his skin, unwelcome. Renji began to wonder if the man could sense the truth in the blush that was creeping to his cheeks at the memory of Byakuya’s cool porcelain skin beneath his own hot, needy lips, or the uncomfortable sensation of his straining cock.

Just when Renji thought he might break and confess to the lie, Ichimaru nodded slightly and moved aside. “Oh, well, I would never wish to stand between man and his fun.”

But to go, Renji would have to pass closely by Ichimaru. Renji squared his shoulders, while his left hand firmly gripped his sword’s sheath, the other balled into a fist. Maybe, he could at least shove a shoulder into that rat bastard.

As he came into range, Ichimaru’s short sword flashed out. The flat of the blade hitting Renji hard in the chest, stopping him.

Ichimaru dipped his head to lean in close. “I remember when you served under me, Abarai, you enjoyed a good time.”

Renji pushed the blade aside with his palm. “Actually, there was nothing I enjoyed with you.”

Renji was satisfied as he walked away that he had, for a second, wiped that smile from Ichimaru’s face.

 

#

 

The mistake was attempting flash step in his somewhat inebriated state. But Byakuya had sensed a spike in his lieutenant’s reistsu a moment ago, and thought to hone in on it. More awkward though was colliding with that low life Ichimaru, and the way Byakuya’s hands had to depend upon the other captain’s shoulders to keep from stumbling to his knees.

“My, my,” Ichimaru drawled, his voice full of amusement.

Byakuya ignored him, and made a concentrated effort to stand upright without having to ask for help. “My apologies,” he murmured, awkwardly. Such words did not come easily to Byakuya Kuchiki, but especially to someone like this.

Ichimaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. “What brings the likes of you to a place like this? And in such a rush?”

Byukuya said nothing. He owed no one an explanation for his actions. But, he knew Renji had been here a moment ago. Perhaps Ichimaru had seen which way his errant lieutenant had run off to. “I am in need of my lieutenant.”

“Ah!” Ichimaru’s eyes nearly opened in surprise. “Indeed.”

What did that smile mean? Byakuya made a disapproving noise at having to converse with this man at all, and he very nearly managed to keep the sneer from his voice as he asked, “Have you seen Renji Abarai?”

“Yes, in fact, I saw quite a bit of him. He came this way with much _urgency_. I believe he has gone to relieve it with his old regiment.”

Now the grin was clearly mocking Byakuya. He also found he didn’t appreciate the familiarity with which Ichimaru spoke of his lieutenant. “What is meant by that?”

“Ah, darling Byakuya, surely you know it is with stray dogs… when the bitch is in heat, she’ll rut with anything.”

_Yet he would deny me._

Byakuya’s fists clenched. Only then did he realize he still held Renji’s head scarf. But, Ichimaru continued to grin at him, taunting.

Byakuya took a step closer, and was pleased when Ichimaru to a step back. He lowered his voice and spoke succinctly. “You will not refer to me so casually again. You and I may both be captains, but we are not equals.”

Byakuya waited a beat, pinning Ichimaru under his stare until the captain bowed his head in acquiescence. Though his smile, if anything widened.

 

#

 

When he pried the door open to the practice hall of the 11th division, Renji sighed. It seemed a good drunk was determined to evade him. From the look of things, he’d come too late for that phase of this party. They must have started earlier than usual. It would be a miracle if there was a drop of anything left in the dozens of bottles littering the floor. Bodies were scattered in similar chaos. Some singing softly in that corner; others already passed out and snoring. However, in his experience with the 11th division Renji knew that it only took proper motivation to rouse them to action.

Also, if you wanted something, ask for it. Directly.

“Who here is drunk enough to suck my cock?”

 Instantly, a hand shot up from a nearby pile. It had a puffy orange sleeve, “Oh, I am!”

It was Yumichika Ayasegawa, the division’s pretty boy. Though his normally perfectly coif of shiny black hair was a bit disheveled at the moment, as he’d had to untangle himself from several prone bodies.

“What?!” demanded Ikkaku Mandarame in mock distress from where he slumped against a wall cradling an empty jug of wine. “You said you’d let me fuck you!”

“I,” Yumichika said, with a hand spread across his slender chest, “am skilled enough to satisfy you both.”

Renji’s eyes sought out Ikkaku’s to see what the other thought of this proposal. Ikkaku lifted a shoulder, as if to say “I’m game, if you are.” Renji shrugged in return. It wasn’t as if they had never shared before.

#

 

As they made their way to somewhere moderately private, Yumichika laid out his terms of service. “There will be, and I repeat, absolutely no hair pulling.” He shot a particularly sharp, meaningful glance at Ikkaku, who merely let out a disappointed grunt in response.

“Secondly,” Yumichika continued. “I have certain standards.”

Renji had no time to duck as steel flashed to the back of his head, expertly slicing the band he used to keep his hair from his face. Thick, unruly strands of deep red fell into his eyes. He pushed them aside, irritated. “What the hell?”

“I have no idea why you think that’s a good look on you, but I refuse to go down on you with your hair sticking out all over like some kind of bottle brush.” He returned his sword to its sheath with a click.

Renji knit his brows together. _Bottle brush?_

Yumichika smiled, and let out a sigh. “Much better. You do realize you could be almost as gorgeous as me if you put a little effort into it?”

They had reached a back room full of old equipment and supplies. “Enough,” Ikkaku snapped. Grabbing the smaller man by the waist, he hauled him over a barrel. With his legs dangling off the ground slightly, Yumichika giggled and seductively wiggled his butt.

Without much ceremony Renji and Ikkaku shed their uniforms. It amused Renji to note, however, that they were both careful to leave their zanpaktō within easy reach. As his former captain was fond of saying, “Never let a pleasant fuck interrupt a good fight.”

Ikkaku wasted no time bunching up the fabric of Yumichika’s robes so that the exposed his ass. He spit into his hands. Ai! 11th division lube at its best!

Renji noticed Yumichika beckoning him closer. He was a bit too tall for a perfect match, but Yumichika was as resourceful as promised, propping himself up with his elbows.

 “Tsk, poor boy,” he said, when he got a close look at Renji’s cock. It was nearly weeping with anticipation. “What’s got you in this state?”

Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji groaned with the memory of the taste of sake he’d stolen from his captain’s mouth.

“The lieutenant is not interested in answering your stupid questions,” Ikkaku rightly noted to Yumichika. “It’s time to use that mouth of yours for something besides talking.”

Thankfully, Yumichika complied. As his lips licked the dew from the head of Renji’s cock, Renji closed his eyes. He could almost imagine another man’s mouth covering him, especially given how cool and smooth were the hands that cradled his hot, burning hips. Such finely delicate lips Yumichika had, almost like….

_Bya…._

Yumichika’s eyebrow feather tickled Renji’s lower torso, completely ruining the illusion. At the same moment, Ikkaku bucked into Yumichika causing a break in the rhythm.

“Argh,” Renji sputtered. “Not so rough. You’re distracting him!”

“What are you yelling at me for? He’s the one who said he could handle two.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my equipment that’s going to get chomped off if you don’t settle down.”

“When did your cock become such a fragile petal? Maybe you should grow a pair!”

“A pair?! I’ll have you know mine are twice the size of yo… oooooh, aaaaah!” Renji’s knees almost went out from him when Yumichika gave an expertly strong suck.

Renji had no more complaints after that, though it was no longer possible for him to imagine himself anywhere else…. Thus, it took much longer to reach completion than he’d expected given the state of arousal he’d been in when he arrived. Still, Yumichika had not exaggerated his skill. Both men came not far apart. And then, the three collapsed in a heap, exhausted and satisfied at last.

 

#

 

It shouldn’t have shocked Byakuya to find his lieutenant sprawled among such filth.

But, it did.

It disappointed, as well.

It seemed Ichimaru was right in one respect. A beast must lie with its own kind.

Byakuya turned to leave the dogs where they slept, but his eyes were momentarily caught by way the moonlight fell across the black stripes of the tattoos on Renji’s powerful thighs. A sheen of sweat covered his broad chest and tamed his unbound hair into damp strains.

He was, at least, a _magnificent_ animal.

Renji’s head scarf slipped from his grip, and fell slowly to the floor of the storeroom.

 

#

 

Renji’s eyes popped open in time to see a silken scarf disappear through the doorway.

“Taicho?”

 

End of Part 2


End file.
